


Just A Dream

by ofnopesandwhyatts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, i did a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnopesandwhyatts/pseuds/ofnopesandwhyatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted on my personal tumblr, officialgregpikitis. Based on a prompt from tumblr user jakepurralta to use the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood for a Jake and Amy AU. Not really AU, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

They’d fought for hours the night before.

 

She hollered herself hoarse about him working a shift the day of their wedding and couldn’t he trade with Charles or something, and he shrugged it off.

 

“The shift ends two hours before the ceremony, and I don’t want to skip out on my last shift right before I ride out into the sunset with you for two weeks. I’ve used up all of my lazy jackass points for the month, Ames.”

 

She turned away from him as she changed into her pajamas. She didn’t know why she was so furious, she would probably make the same call if the roles were reversed, and yet angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“I still can’t believe Terry is keeping a chart now.” He walked over and started peppering kisses all over her bare shoulders and neck.

 

She suppressed a giggle.

 

“I can’t believe he just started.”

 

He could sense that her defenses were fading and he took her earlobe in between his lips and tugged at it, until she laughed and turned around.

 

She punched his arm. “I’m mad at you, Jake! Stop it.”

 

His smile faded and he sat closer to her to dry her tears.

 

“I know you want this day to be just about us, and it still will be. I have eleven waking hours before the wedding, and groom prep is supes low maintenance, so what better way to celebrate how lucky I was to meet you, than spending all day where we met?”

 

“Fine.” She gritted her teeth but her eyes smiled.

 

“Good.” He tackled her and kissed her. “I don’t want to sleep anywhere else tonight, Ames. That okay?”

 

“That’s great.”

 

***

 

Her something blue laid shattered on the floor and she was having a nervous breakdown.

 

Usually she wouldn’t care about superstitious things like this, but this was huge, and after waking up next to the groom, she wondered how much more could she tempt fate.

 

She’d envied that clip ever since she’d noticed it matched the blue of her uniform and the blue in her engagement ring, and she’d cried when Jake gave it to her with a gag card for Valentine’s day.

 

It symbolized everything she loved about her life, and it was in pieces on the floor.

 

Sobbing, she picked up the phone and dialed his familiar number.

 

It rang five times and then she heard his voice, liked she’d needed to all day.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey Jake, I need to talk to you.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

She rubbed her face and thought up how she could sum up everything running through her head.

 

“Ha! Fell for it! You got my answering machine, leave a message and I’ll probably still ignore it! Bye!”

 

She hit the end call button and threw her phone at the wall.

 

“I can’t believe I’m marrying that jackass!”

 

She dissolved into tears again.

 

***

 

When Rosa walked into the hotel room with mascara dried on her cheeks, Amy felt her stomach drop to her knees.

 

Because Rosa doesn’t cry. And definitely not like that.

 

“Santiago. It’s Jake.”

 

She knows in her heart what it is and she feels like she’s going to throw up, but the only thing that leaves her mouth is the question she already knows the answer to.

 

“What about Jake?”

“Armed robbery case, the cashier was in on it, and when Jake found out about it, the guy freaked and lost it. He had a gun, and Jake only had Hitchcock for back-up.”

 

Amy grabbed the vanity for balance. “And?”

 

“He didn’t even make it to the hospital.”

 

Amy sunk to the ground, and Rosa just sat there with her hand on Amy’s shoulder.

 

***

 

The twenty-one gun salute had always made her antsy, and she had never thought she’d want it to be for her.

 

But as each shell was fired, she was sure it would feel ten times better if it was through her chest.

 

She wanted to hear his voice and laugh again, more than anything.

 

She didn’t want a badge of honor, she just wanted to hear the ridiculous name of their sex tape.

 

_This funeral is long and boring, Jake._

_My throat is sore._

_I can’t stop crying and everyone involved is uncomfortable._

_Jake, c’mon._

_Please._

 

***

 

She laid across his chest in an amazing hotel room in Spain and thanked every deity that had ever been that it was just a dream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jakepurralta for the prompt and all of the people who have read this and gotten pissed off at me on tumblr. Thanks to you, for reading as well.


End file.
